The Switch
by Runawaydrummer
Summary: Tomo finds an item while hiking one day, and then something strange happens. !CANCELLED!
1. The Switch

**I've been wanting to give this story a shot for awhile. But I was finding it extremely difficult to write it. (You'll see why after this chapter, hopefully) This is my next "big thing" so please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: We've been through this, I don't own Azumanga Daioh.**

It was a bright and sunny day as everyone gathered at Chiyo's for a hiking trip. Tomo was as pumped as ever. "This is gonna be awesome! Kagura, I'll race you to the top!"

"You're on!"

Yukari and Minamo would be supervising and providing transportation for them. Of course, Minamo would be the one driving. "Is that everything?" Minamo said as she put the last bag that was on the floor in the van.

"Yeah, yeah! Let's go!" Tomo ran into the van.

"Save your energy for the hike," Yomi said as she followed Tomo into the van. After everyone was in the van, they left for the hike.

**00000**

"Wow, that's huge!" Tomo yelled as the walked up to the hill.

"Is our race still on?" Kagura asked.

"Of course…Readysetgo!" Tomo yelled suddenly and was about to run off when Yomi grabbed her shirt. "Ahh! Let me go!"

"Don't go running off on your own."

"Cheater…" Kagura muttered.

"There's going to be four groups and everyone's going to have a partner," Minamo said. "So, pick your partners." After a few minutes of arguing, mainly between Tomo and Yomi, the groups were formed. Minamo and Yukari, Chiyo and Osaka, Sakaki and Kagura, Tomo and Yomi.

"Uh…I don't feel all too comfortable with the Chiyo/Osaka group," Minamo said. "So, Sakaki and Osaka switch."

"Aww, that's not fair, coach," Kagura said, but reluctantly followed Minamo's order.

"Let's have fun everyone," Chiyo said.

Tomo looked at Yomi. "Don't slow me down. I have to beat Kagura."

"What do you mean by that?" Yomi glared angrily at Tomo.

"If any of you get hurt, call either me or Yukari on our cell phones. Have fun!" Minamo said.

"And don't die. I don't want to be sued by any of your parents," Yukari added.

The four groups spilt up and begun their hike.

**00000**

Fifteen minutes had passed. Tomo and Yomi were half way up the hill. "Where are there so many rocks," Tomo said as she kicked one. "At this rate, I'll never beat Kagura. She's probably already at the top, basking in glory! I cannot allow that!" Tomo sprinted off. Yomi sighed and continued at the same pace. She finally caught up to Tomo, who was laying against a boulder, panting heavily.

Yomi glanced down at Tomo. "You know, you only ran a few feet."

"Any progress is progressive."

"That makes no sense."

"Maybe not to you…let's take break."

Yomi nodded and sat down next to Tomo. "So, what about beating Kagura?"

"Well, I need to have all my energy to beat her, duh." Tomo and Yomi sat in silence. Tomo was about to speak, when something caught her eye. "Hey, what's that?" Tomo pointed in front of them.

Yomi looked to where she was pointing. "What?"

"That shiny thing next to that tree." Tomo got up and walked over to the tree. She picked up something that looked like a plate. "It's shiny…" Tomo inspected it more. "Eh, it's just a shiny, weird shaped rock." Tomo was about to throw it back on the ground when Yomi grabbed it out her hand.

"Don't do that, it could be valuable."

"Maybe, give it back." Yomi handed it back to Tomo, who put it in her pocket. "Time to get back to the hike." Tomo and Yomi continued up the hill.

**00000**

Tomo and Yomi reached the top, and saw everyone else already there. "It's about time you got here," Kagura said.

Tomo's jaw dropped. "Aw man! We're the last ones. It's all your fault Yomi!"

"My fault? Who's the one who wanted to take a brake?"

"Yeah, but if we hadn't stayed those few extra moments talking about this rock we would of won." Tomo pulled the rock from her pocket.

"Oh, wow! That's cool!" Kagura grabbed it from Tomo. She went over to show the rest of the group. "Look!"

Everyone looked at the rock in amazement. "Geez, it's just a rock," Tomo said.

Chiyo held the rock in her hand. "Yeah, but it's pretty," she said.

The rock was passed around to everyone, except Minamo and Yukari. "Everyone it's time for lunch," Minamo said. Tomo put the rock back in her pocket. Everyone ate lunch and then hiked back down the hill. They went back to Chiyo's and went home.

**00000**

Later that night, Tomo was walking in a market square, holding the rock in her hand. She continued walking until she saw a booth that had a sign that said "Rare Gems and Stones: Buy, Sell and Trade."

"Perfect! Time to make some money!" Tomo ran over to the booth.

"Good evening, how may I help you?" The old man said.

"I was wondering how much I could get for this." Tomo put the rock on the counter. The man's eyes went wide.

"I can't be…the sacred stone…"

Tomo's eyebrow went up in confusion. "Eh?"

"I wish not to be in possession of that stone…you should get ride of it before it's too late."

"If it's not worth anything, just say so," Tomo said angrily and walked off. She stared at the rock in her hand as she walked. "It's just a worthless rock. I should toss it…" Tomo gripped it tighter and became entranced by it. "…but I can't…" Tomo put the rock in her pocket and continued on her way home.

**00000**

Tomo prepared for bed and put the rock on her dresser. "I'll keep it, just cos it's shiny." Tomo turned off the light and went to sleep. When she woke up, she wasn't in room. She immediately sat up in the bed. She looked around and saw the room was covered with plush toys of cats and nekoconeko posters. "Holy crap where am I?" Tomo jumped out of the bed and walked around the room. "Whoever has this many plush toys is a loser…and why do I feel so tall?" Then Tomo caught a look in the mirror that was on the dresser in front of her. Tomo went white and her eyes almost popped out. (What an expression!)

She slowly looked at her body in the mirror, up and down. "Oh my God! I'm-I'm…S-s-s-sakaki-san!...so that means…" Tomo looked around the room. "Sakaki-san's a loser…and if I'm her…that means I'm a loser…what the hell's going on?!"

**00000**

Chiyo woke up as the sun shone through the window. For some reason, Chiyo's vision was blurred. She got out of bed and when she stood she felt a difference in height. She felt around. "Why is it hard to see?" She felt a pair of glasses on the desk in front of her and she put them on. "Ah…now that's better...hmmm that's weird, I don't have glasses." Then she noticed something. "I'm in Yomi's room…but why? And where's Yomi?"

She saw her reflection in the window and let out a scream.

**00000**

Osaka got out of bed and went to the restroom. When she was washing her hands, she looked in the mirror. "Oh…hi Kagura…what are you doing here?...huh? Why does your mouth move when my mouth moves?" Osaka turned off the faucet. "Well, see ya later Kagura." She went back to the room and tripped over a dumbbell. "Ouch. When did I get this?" She picked it up. "Wow! I'm strong now!" Osaka went back to the restroom. "Hey Kagura…" She stared at the mirror. "Hey…where am I?" She asked, when she noticed her reflection wasn't there. Osaka then gasped. "Kagura run! I'm a vampire." But the Kagura did nothing but reflect her actions.

**00000**

Sakaki stared into the mirror. "C-cute…" She was short, with pigtails. "How'd I get like this?" She looked around the room that seemed over sized for her size and looked back at the mirror. "Chiyo-chan…"

**00000**

"Ah! How'd I get in Tomo's room?" Kagura frantically walked around the room. "I don't want to leave and freak out Tomo's parents…what to do…" She scratched her head and noted her hair felt different. And as she walked she also noted her chest felt…lighter. She looked down. "Ah! They shrunk! But…but how?" She looked around for a mirror. She found one in the dresser. "…T-tomo?...but…" She dropped the mirror and ran to the hallway mirror and saw herself. "No…freaking…way!...I don't want to be Tomo!"

"Then shut up!" She heard Tomo's dad yell from the end of the hallway. "It's too early to mess with you. Go back to sleep!"

Kagura shook her head. "Ah…I'm going out…dad?" Kagura left the house, with pajamas still on.

**00000**

Kagura bumped into someone as she walked out of the house. "Tomo, don't go out in pajamas."

"Osaka?...I'm not-"

"I'm not Osaka, I'm Yomi."

"Huh?"

"I woke up in Osaka's body."

Kagura didn't know what to say. "Well, I'm Kagura."

"You woke up in Tomo's body?"

"Yeah."

"This is confusing…" Yomi said.

Kagura nodded. "I can't go to school like this."

"I feel sorry for you. You have to be Tomo."

"Not as sorry as I feel for you. You're Osaka."

Yomi put her head down. "Don't remind me."

**So what do you think? Good, no? Tell me if I should continue or not. Well, I'll be awaiting the reviews. And in the mean time, while you're waiting for the next chapter, you should check out Gokujou Seitokai. It's just like Azumanga Daioh, so if you like Azumanga Daioh, I'm pretty sure you'll like it. Ok, have fun!**


	2. Confusion

**(A/N): Even though they're in different bodies, I'm going to refer to each character by their own names. For example: Chiyo's in Yomi's body, but I'm going to call her Chiyo. And everyone has the voice of the body. For example: Since Chiyo's in Yomi's body, she has Yomi's voice. Just thought I'd clear that up before I begin this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: You know the dealio, I DON'T own Azumanga Daioh.**

Chiyo left Yomi's house and went to hers. When Sakaki answered the door, Chiyo asked, "Who are you?"

"Chiyo…" Sakaki said, thinking Chiyo was Yomi.

"No," Chiyo shook her head. "I'm Chiyo in Yomi's body, who's in my body?"

"Oh, Sakaki…"

"Sakaki-san? We need to figure out what's going on? Let's go to my room."

Sakaki nodded. They went up to Chiyo's room.

Soon, everyone, except Tomo was at Chiyo's house. "Why did everyone come here?" Chiyo asked.

"We figured you could figure out what's going on," Osaka said to Sakaki.

"Uh, that's not Chiyo-chan, Chiyo-chan's in my body," Yomi said.

Osaka turned towards Yomi. "Huh? This is confusing…"

Just then Tomo walked into the room. "Hey, the door was open so I-"

"Don't just walk into other people's houses, idiot!" Yomi yelled at her. She could tell it was Tomo.

"Woah! Osaka, when did you get a Yomi attitude?"

"I am Yomi!"

"Huh?" Tomo looked around the group. "So, then…who's who?" Chiyo got a pen and paper and wrote everyone's name on it.

"Just write whose body you're in next to your name." The paper was passed around and everyone wrote down whose body they were in. Chiyo read it and let everyone else read it.

**Chiyo****-Yomi**

**Osaka-Kagura**

**Sakaki-Chiyo**

**Kagura-Tomo**

**Tomo-Sakaki**

**Yomi-Osaka**

"Please take care of my body, Osaka," Kagura said.

"I'll treat like it's my own." Osaka saluted.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Kagura whined.

Chiyo motioned for everyone to sit down, and they did. "Ok, I honestly don't know why we're like this or how long we're going to be like this. But we have to act like the person we're in."

"So that means I have to act like Osaka?" Yomi questioned.

Chiyo nodded. "Yes."

"Aw man, I'm Sakaki! That means I have to be all quiet."

"This is going to be a challenge for all of us," Yomi said. _Just don't pay attention, and say random stuff. Ok, that's easy._

"Yomi? Yomi?" Tomo waved her hand in front of Yomi. "Wow, she's already started! I should start too, I can't lose to Yomi!" Tomo became quiet.

Everyone stared at the two. "Do I really look like that all the time?" Sakaki questioned, surprised by the serious look Tomo had taken.

"Yeah…" Kagura responded.

Silence. "…It's scary," Sakaki finally said.

"Ok, now, let's think back, what's happened in the past few days?" Chiyo asked.

Everyone thought and then Tomo said, "I found that rock thing yesterday."

"That's not important!" Yomi shouted.

"Yes it is! I tried to sell it yesterday, but some old guy said it's a sacred stone or something. I just thought he didn't want to buy it."

"Where is the rock?" Chiyo asked.

"At my house."

"To Tomo's," Kagura shouted.

**00000**

Kagura came out of Tomo's house with the rock, smiling. "Got it. You're dad sure is uptight, Tomo."

"Oh that's just an act he puts on when any of my friends come over."

Kagura raised an eyebrow and handed the rock to Chiyo. "Where did you try to sell it?"

"The market square."

"Alright," Chiyo said. "Let's go." They began to walk down the street. On the way, it began to drizzle. "I didn't know it was going to ran today."

"By the time we reach the market square, it'll be closed because of the rain," Yomi said.

Chiyo sighed. "We'll just have to try tomorrow after school."

"Tomorrow's gonna suck," Tomo and Kagura said at the same time.

**00000**

Kagura walked into Tomo's house and Tomo's dad began yelling at her. "Where were you?"

"Eh…with my friends."

"In the rain!"

"It wasn't raining when I left."

Tomo's dad pointed at the stairs. "Go to your room you're grounded."

"But…"

"No buts. GO!" Kagura put her head down began walking away. _I haven't even done anything Tomo-like yet, and I'm already in trouble._ Tomo's dad began laughing. "Geez, when did you get so stupid! You know I'm only joking. Idiot." Kagura stared in confusion. "Aw common, aren't ya gonna hit me with one of your smartass comebacks?"

"Uh…"

"Man, when did you get so serious? I don't ever remember raising you like that…I'm so disappointed!" Tomo's dad began to cry.

_Oh crap!_ Kagura ran to the man. "…Dad are y-"

The man began to laugh. "You fell for my trap again, you're getting dumb. And why are ya calling me dad? You haven't called me that since you were three."

"I haven't?"

"No! You call me by my name duh! Are you losing your memory?" The man knocked on Kagura's head.

"Ow!..." Kagura's face went blank. "Who are you?"

"Oh God! I'm Kido! Tomo, don't lose your memory, I'm sorry I hit you on the head!" He began to plead.

Now it was Kagura's turn to laugh. "Haha, I tricked you!"

"Why you little…" Kido chased Kagura, who ran to Tomo's room. Kido banged on the door. "You can't hide in there forever you know!...Oh and when you stop hiding, cook me some dinner, since Lilly is working."

"Who's Lilly?" Kagura asked herself.

Kuzi heard her and said, "Your mother, kid! Geez, you really are losing your memory." He walked away.

_No wonder Tomo's the way she is. She has parents like this._

**00000**

Tomo laid on Sakaki's bed, trying to go to sleep. "Dammit, Sakaki's boobs are uncomfortable. How the hell does she live like this?"

**00000**

Yomi was eating dinner with Osaka's mom and dad. _Tomorrow should be interesting._

"Ayu-chan, how many times do we have to tell you? Please pay attention," Osaka's mom said.

Yomi snapped out of her thoughts. "Sorry."

"So how was your day?" Osaka's dad said.

"It was…" _What would Osaka say? Would she say it was alright, or fun. Considering this is Osaka I'm talking about, she'd probably tell her parents that everyone swapped bodies. But I can't-_

"Osaka!" Osaka's mom and dad yelled.

"Oh…it was fine!" _Dear God, I'm slowly turning into Osaka without realizing it!_

**Whew! That was nerve wrecking. Haha! Sorry, it was kinda short, I just wanted to get this posted today, since I start school tomorrow. NOOOOO!!!!!! Well you know what to do now. Review. Yay! Review!**


	3. A Weird Day

**Man, I haven't updated in awhile. Sorry, sorry. For the Mexicans, "lo siento". For the Japanese, "gomen". And…I don't really know how to say sorry in any other languages. Haha. I've just been so busy with school, I have hardly any time for any thing else. But I'm learning how to balance out my time. It's a slow process for a slacker like me. Well on to chapter 3.  
Oh and if you lose track of who's in whose body, cos that happenes to me too, just check out my author's page. **

**Disclaimer: You like torturing me, don't you? I don't own Azumanga Daioh.**

Kagura was sleeping soundly when suddenly Tomo's backpack came flying from out of nowhere and landed on her stomach. She jumped up. "What the hell!"

"Time for school kid," Kido said from the doorway and left.

"That's all you had to say," Kagura grumbled. She pushed Tomo's heavy backpack to the floor. "Why does Tomo have such a heavy pack? What's in there?" She opened the backpack and looked in it. There was a large collection of manga and old homework assignments she never turned in. She also found a piece of paper that read:

_Tomos Ultimate Goals.  
__1. Get into ICPO  
__2. Defeat Kagura and Sakaki in everything  
__3. Secretly burn Chiyos summer home, then rebuild it so everyone loves me_

"I should've guessed," Kagura said.

**00000**

Tomo walked through the school gate and yawned. "I've never been to school this early. Stupid Sakaki's parents, making me get up early. I oughta punch them." Tomo continued to walk into the school building. As she was changing her shoes, she made a realization. "Hey I'm Sakaki! This coolest person in the school! I can take over the world! Haha!" She pumped her fist in the air and everyone turned to look at her.

She looked around, let out a nervous laugh and slowly put her arm down. She mumbled, "But, you know, I'm not gonna do that cos I have things to do cos, you know, I'm Sakaki."

**00000**

Osaka was slowly walking to school. "I'm Kagura, I'm Kagura, I'm Kagura," she kept saying to herself.

Kagura spotted Osaka and immediately ran to her. "Oi! Osaka, what are you doing?"

Osaka blinked at Kagura. "I thought I was Kagura."

"Well…you are for now. Just like I'm Tomo for now."

"So…who are you really?"

"Kagura."

Osaka thought and then grabbed her head in frustration. "This is too confusing."

Kagura laughed. "Hey, but anyways what are you doing here?"

"Going to school."

"Osa…" Someone walked by. "Uh…Kagura…you should be at school."

"I should?"

"Yeah, didn't my…I mean your parents tell you that the swim team was meeting this morning for their first practice?"

"Oh," Osaka nodded. "That's why they woke me up so early this morning."

Kagura put her head down. "Well, it's too late now. They're probably ending by now. Please go to the one after school."

Osaka nodded. They continued walking and then Osaka said, "Hey, if I do this swimming thing, will get a tan?"

"Yeah, if you actually do it."

Osaka grinned. "Ok." They finally reached the school.

"Ok, just go along this Osaka," Kagura whispered. "Hey, Kagura, I challenge you to a race! Whoever gets inside first wins. Haha!" Kagura yelled.

"But, I don't wanna-"

"Go!" Kagura ran off. _With Osaka's running, even if she is in my body, I should be able to win._ Osaka came up from behind Kagura and passed her. "What!" Kagura became tired and gave up. She reached the school building a few minutes later. "You…won…"

"It was weird…it was like I couldn't resist running, I couldn't help myself…I don't wanna be active!" Osaka cried out.

Kagura looked around at the people staring at Osaka. _She's ruining my image._ "Uh…what she means is that…JUST MOVE ALONG. I DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN ANYTHING TO YOU!" Everyone gave Kagura mean looks and continued on to where they were going.

"Geez, Tomo's such a crank," some said.

Kagura sighed. _At least I'm doing a good job at being Tomo._

**00000**

Chiyo, Sakaki, Yomi and Tomo were in the classroom. Osaka and Kagura walked in and Tomo jumped up from Sakaki's desk and pointed. "Wow, check out that hot chick who just walked in." Then she began laughing.

Everyone looked at Tomo then at the door, confused. "Who ya talkin bout To…I mean Sakaki?" Yomi asked in an irritated voice. _I hate having an accent._

Tomo opened her journal. _Alright, who's in my body again?...Aw crap it's Kagura! That just knocked some points from my hot meter._ She closed her journal and ran over to Kagura and Osaka. She wrapped her arm around Kagura. "I'm talking about Tomo of course. Isn't she the greatest?"

Kagura pushed Tomo off of her. "Get away T…Sakaki. You freak."

Sakaki watched in horror as Tomo and Kagura fought. _I never want to be me again._

Kaorin also watched in horror. "Sakaki-san…likes…Tomo?" she asked herself. "NO! SAKAKI-SAN!" She yelled and ran out the room.

Everyone froze when Kaorin did that and everyone was quiet for a few seconds. Then Tomo and Kagura began laughing. "Geez, she's a lost cause!" Tomo said.

"Yeah, she might as well come clean, it's completely obvious."

Just then, Tomo had an idea. "Hey, hey wanna have some fun with the poor girl?"

"Fun?" Kagura wondered what Tomo meant.

"You know, fun?" Tomo whispered in Kagura's ear.

"Oh. Haha. We could do that."

"Do what exactly?" Yomi suddenly said, appearing seemingly out of nowhere between them.

"Me and Kagura are gonna pretend we're together. That way Kaorin thinks Sakaki and me are together and it'll drive her nuts," Tomo whispered to Yomi.

Yomi hit both Kagura and Tomo and the head. "Idiots! How would ya like it if someone ya liked did that to ya?"

Kagura looked down. "I guess you're right, Yomi. That's kinda mean."

Tomo looked at both of them. "Aw, come on! You guys are sissies."

Yomi grabbed Tomo and said in a low voice, "It's alright for Kagura to act brash since she is you-"

"What does brash mean?"

"It means aggressive and rude idiot. Anyways, it's alright for Kagura to act like that. But you're Sakaki so ya can't be actin that way. We don't want to freak anyone out."

They looked at the class who had seen the whole display of oddity. Even Yukari had seen and walked right back out of the class, even though class had already started a few minutes before. People from other classes had heard or seen. "I guess we failed at that," Kagura said.

**00000**

Yukari sat in Minamo's classroom. No one was talking. "Ok Yukari, I think you can go back to you're class now."

"No. I feeling my students have been possessed by aliens and they're after me next!"

"I don't th-"

"I mean, common who wouldn't want to possess me?"

Everyone sweat dropped. "I don't think that's what happened," Minamo said.

"I've played enough video games to know that that's exactly what happened."

"GO TO YOUR CLASS!" Minamo yelled.

**00000**

Yukari reluctantly walked into the class and everyone was relieved, since there was a bit of tension in the air. "Alright the rest of the class is study hall or whatever. Just do whatever." She sat down at her desk. "I'm going to sleep so the aliens don't possess me with their eye vectors."

_Today's a weird day._ Most of the students thought.

**00000**

Each of the girls tired to do what each other usually did. **(That's a confusing sentence!)**

Tomo stared out the window quietly from Sakaki's desk. _What the hell is so special about looking outside?_

Yomi was trying to be a random as possible. "Dinosaurs drank water n peed it out, so we might be drinkin their pee when we drink water, right Chiyo-chan?" She asked Sakaki.

Sakaki was trying to think of a good answer to the question. "Uh…yes?"

Kagura and Osaka were having a discussion about athletics. "If I really try, I can beat anyone at anything. Just feel sorry for them so I let them win," Kagura said.

"Like this morning?" Osaka asked.

"Right. I let you win that race."

Chiyo was trying to be as annoyed as Yomi. "Yeah right," she said.

"What did you say fatty?"

Chiyo hit Kagura on the head. "Who you calling 'fatty'?" Kagura looked at Chiyo, surprised. "Sorry, spur of the moment," Chiyo whispered.

"It's alright," Kagura whispered back, rubbing her head.

**00000**

After school the girls, minus Osaka who was at Kagura's swimming practice, walked out the school together. "So we're going to the market square today?" Yomi asked.

"Yeah, did you bring the rock Kagura?" Chiyo looked at Kagura.

"Crap I left it at Tomo's home."

"So, let's go get it," Tomo said.

"I don't want to deal with your dad."

"He's at work right now…and what's wrong with my dad?" Tomo asked in an angry voice.

Kagura waved her hands in defense. "Nothing, nothing!"

**00000**

After they got the rock. They went to the market square to look for the old man. "Look for a sign that says…uh…something about rocks…or stones or something," Tomo said.

"That's obviously what we're looking for," Yomi said.

"Is that it?" Kagura asked pointing in front of them. Tomo read the sign and recognized the old man.

"Yeah. Ok Kagura do your thing."

"What?"

"Go ask him about the rock," Tomo said.

"Why me?"

"Because I tried to sell him the rock, and now you're me, so it just makes sense for you to ask him."

"But-"

"Do you want to be stuck as Tomo forever?" Yomi asked.

Kagura practically teleported to the booth. **(That's how fast she ran. Wow!)** She caught her breath as the old man looked up. She put the rock on the counter. "I tried to sell you this the other day, I wan wondering-"

"You're not her," the old man simply said.

"What?"

"You're not the girl who tried to sell me this stone. You're someone else in possession of her body. The real girl is that tall one over there." He pointed to the group of girls. "She didn't listen to me and get rid of the stone like I told her."

Kagura's jaw dropped. "How did you-"

"I can sense it."

"Well can you tell me about the rock…or whatever it is?" Kagura asked.

"You might want to call your friends over since they would want to know too."

Kagura turned around and waved the other girls over.

They all went over. The old man closed his eyes and then opened them again. "Come back later," he said.

"What," they all asked.

"There's two of you missing and I need everyone here."

"Two?" Chiyo and Yomi asked.

"Yes, the other person not in possession of her body and the one who knows of the moon, stars and planets," he responded. "So come back when you have gathered them."

**00000**

The girls were walking down the street. "Well one of those two people he was talkin bout was Osaka, but who was the other?" Yomi pondered out loud.

"Yeah. 'The one who knows of the moon, stars and planets.' What the hell does that mean?" Tomo asked.

"You don't think he's talking about…nah…but it's a possibility," Chiyo said.

"Talking about who?" The four girls asked Chiyo.

"Well, the only person we know who knows about that kind of stuff is…Kaorin." Chiyo said.

**Ok, I just had to drag Kaorin into the story some how! And, as much I love Kaorin, it would've been fun to make her nuts with the whole making her think Sakaki was together with Tomo. But Yomi just had to stop them. Dammit! (I'm sadistic, I know.) Well, you got this far and if there's anything I've learned from geometry it's to always complete your work, so don't be a slacker like me, review my story. **


	4. The Riddles On The Paper

**Sorry it's been awhile since I updated. School is a drag, but I have to attend. Here's the next installment, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Azumanga Daioh, but if I marry Kiyohiko Azuma…well let's see what happens.**

The girls had gathered Osaka and were now standing in front of Kaorin's house. There was a small argument about who should be the one to go and get Kaorin. "It should be Tomo," Yomi said. "After all, she's the one who got us in ta this mess."

"How did I get us into this mess? If anything it's your fault!" Tomo pointed accusingly at Yomi.

Yomi took a step closer to Tomo. "You're the one who found the rock!"

"You're the one who told me to keep it."

"Out of all the times ah told ya ta do somethin, ya decided ta listen ta me then?" Tomo and Yomi were sending piercing stares at each other that would make anyone freak out.

Chiyo came between them. "Please don't fight."

Tomo turned her head. "She started it," she mumbled. "All right then! It should be Sakaki!" Sakaki, who had been staring at the clouds behind them, turned her head at the mention of her name.

"Why?" Everyone asked.

"Because, Kaorin will do anything for Sakaki since she lik-"

Tomo was stopped by Kagura, who quickly covered her mouth. Sakaki stared on, dumbfounded. "If that's the case, then you have to go since you're in Sakaki's body," Kagura said. Everyone nodded, except Sakaki who had no idea what was going on.

Tomo was at a loss for words. She crossed her arms. "I'm not going," she simply said.

"Oh, you're going," Kagura said.

"And…what are you gonna do about it? I'm Godzilla compared to you," Tomo said, pointing out the height difference between them.

"Do you want to be stuck as Sakaki forever?" Yomi asked. Tomo stayed where she was standing. "Come on, there's gotta be something about being Sakaki you don't like."

Tomo thought back to all the stuffed animals in Sakaki's room. "Fine." Tomo walked to Karoin's door.

"Was it a good idea sending Tomo?" Chiyo asked.

"Actually, I'm starting to regret it," Yomi responded.

Tomo knocked on the door and waited. _Man, this sucks._ Kaorin's mother answered the door. Tomo bowed. "Hello, Mrs. Aida, I was wondering if Kaorin was home."

"Oh, yes." Kaorin's mother disappeared behind the door. She returned a few seconds later. "She's coming. I'm glad one of her friends came to visit. She seemed sad when she came home from school today." Tomo resisted the urge to laugh as Kaorin's mother walked away.

Kaorin came out from behind the door with her head down. "Yeah?"

"Hey, Kaorin," Tomo said with a cheery voice.

Kaorin looked up as soon as Tomo spoke. "S-s-sakaki-san? W-what are you do-doing here?"

"I need help with stars and stuff. Can you help me?"

"Yes of course!" Kaorin shouted.

Tomo backed away in defense. "Okay then. The others are coming too." Tomo pointed to the group.

"Alright. Mom, I'm going out!" Kaorin shouted.

"Ok, dear."

Kaorin and Tomo walked back to the group. "So, do you really like Tomo?"

"Huh? Oh, no. If anything she likes me, I was just trying to make her feel better." _Crap, I'm getting myself into trouble._

Kaorin smiled. "Oh, okay."

Yomi noticed the pair walking towards them. "They're coming," she said. Everyone tired act in a way that wouldn't raise Kaorin's suspicions.

"Hey, everyone," Kaorin said.

The group greeted Kaorin. Yomi made a big wave. "Howdy." _Oh, that was bad. Osaka's never said 'Howdy.'_ She thought to herself.

Kaorin let out a small chuckle and mimicked Yomi. "Howdy." Then Kaorin glared at Kagura and walked over to her. "I'm on to you," she said in a low voice and walked away.

"What did Tomo do this time?" She asked herself.

**00000**

By the time they got back to the market square the sun had already set and it was early evening. "Why are we here?" Kaorin questioned, but no one answered. She just followed the group as they walked to the booth the old was at. The old man spotted them before they reached him and smiled. "So, you finally return," he said as they walked up to him. He studied each of them. "Good, you're all here."

Kagura reached into her pocket and pulled out the rock. She set it on the table. "Ok, now tell us what's going on."

"Right, follow me." He lead them into the tent behind his booth. They saw a small round table. "Sit," he said. They each took sat down at the table. He sat in front of them. "This is how the story goes," he began. "Long ago there were two girls who were born into royalty. Yiko was the oldest and Ayne was the youngest. Yiko's wedding and husband had already been arranged before her birth. As her wedding day approached both girls found out that Yiko's husband was to be the man Ayne was in love with. Ayne became depressed with the fact that she'd never be able to the man she loved, so she snuck out of her home with the intention of killing herself.

"As she was walking aimlessly into the night, a man, who I am ashamed to call my grandfather, stopped her and asked, 'What's a woman of your stature doing out this late?' Ayne didn't respond. 'Are you distraught? Tell me your troubles.' Ayne accepted his sympathy and told him about Yiko's wedding. 'Well, I have just the thing for you,' my grandfather said and he took out a bag from his pocket. In it was that very same rock you have. 'Touch this rock, and have your sister do the same, before the end of the night and you'll trade bodies by the time you wake up in the morning. Therefore, you can marry the man you love,' he said. Ayne quickly accepted my grandfather's offer. When asked what it would cost he said nothing.

"Ayne went home right away and took the rock out of the bag. She showed it to Yiko, who was so marveled by its beauty, she showed it to the rest of the family. By the time Ayne woke up in the morning, she wasn't in her sisters body, but instead in her fathers. She did not know that _anyone_ who touches the stone within a 24 hour period will change bodies."

Everyone was silent as they waited for the man to continue. Kaorin, who was a bit confused by now, asked, "What does any of this have to do with stars?"

The man chuckled. "You'll see, my dear," he said. "My family comes from a sacred generation who were supposed to take care of two stones. My grandfather stole one, in hopes of selling it to make money; which was pointless, seeing as he gave it away. Being part of the family means I can sense when changes in body possession near by occur. Since you six," he pointed at the girls, minus Kaorin, "were the last ones to touch the stone, you traded bodies."

Kaorin's jaw dropped and she looked at the six girls next to her. They all looked innocently at her. "These changes are permanent un-" the man began

A surprised "What!" escaped each girl.

"…unless, you can put the two stones together before the next full moon," he concluded.

"Well, where's the other stone?" Chiyo asked.

The man was silent for a moment before saying, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know!" Tomo shouted.

"My family hid the other stone before I was born. But, I have a clue as to where it is that was passed down to me by my parents. That's where to knowledge of stars, moons, and planets come in."

Everyone looked expectantly at Kaorin. "Well…uh…I…"

"Please Kaorin, help us," each girl pleaded.

Kaorin sighed in defeat. "Alright I'll help. But I have no idea what's going on." _As long as I'm helping Sakaki-san, it shouldn't matter. But the man that they traded bodies, so then, who's in whose body?_

"I'll be right back," the man said as he stood up and walked into another room in his tent. He came back holding a sheet of paper. He sat back down and handed the paper to Kaorin. "That is the clue."

Kaorin studied it, then read it out loud.

_To find the stone, start on the dirt road  
__That is significant to the planet  
__Follow the tip of the handle  
__Until you reach a fork in the road, turn right  
__Follow the road until you reach an open field  
__There you will see a lone rock with an opening  
__Turn the rock so that the opening is facing direct moonlight  
__Once that is done make sure the belt is in the sky above you  
__Be hasty, you only have one full moon_

"Those instructions seem pretty simple, just follow a road. I don't see where astronomy comes in handy," Kaorin said.

The man grabbed the paper from Kaorin. "There's symbolism and riddles with in these instructions." He put the piece of paper on the table and highlighted some parts.

_To find the stone, start on the dirt road  
__**That is significant to the world  
**__**Follow the tip of the handle  
**__Until you reach a fork in the road, turn right  
__Follow the road until you reach an open field  
__There you will see a lone rock with an opening  
__Turn the rock so that the opening is facing direct moonlight  
__**Once that is done make sure the belt is in the sky above you  
**__Be hasty, you only have one full moon_

"I see…" Kaorin said, lost in thought. "The next full moon will be next Saturday, so we have a week and five days…" Kaorin examined the paper. "I'll need to take this home and study it. Will that be ok?"

All the girls nodded. "As long as I get my body back," Tomo said.

"I should get going now. My mom's probably worried. Bye." Kaorin took the paper and left the tent. She walked to her house while reading the paper over and over again. "As long as it gets Sakaki-san back to normal, I'll figure this out. Speaking of which, I wonder who was who back there. I'll ask tomorrow at school." Kaorin repeated the three highlighted words to herself. _…significant to the world…tip of the handle…the belt is in the sky above…I wonder what it all means._ She thought.

**Yes, I finished. So, can our little Kaorin girl come through for us and solve the riddle? Find out sooner or later. (As long as you keep reading) Review please, it makes me happy.**


End file.
